女主 The Old & Young Mistress of Volturi
by I am 4 Gamma
Summary: 前世关她什么事？ 她只是三个孩子的中年大妈，却无端被一个陌生女子捣乱了生活。为了孩子，她不甘不愿地必须找回她的前世记忆，收拾残局。过程中，她的前世让她既羡慕又嫉妒，同情加上无奈。前世的爱恨情仇、今生的恩怨纷争，将在现在一一浮现眼前。绝对原创。如有雷同，纯属巧合。
1. 陌生人

我推敲了许久，才决定为这个章节取名为《陌生人》。

陌生人，可以定义为不熟悉或生疏的人。当我们从记忆里找不到对方的一丝概念时，便可称之为陌生人。简单一些，对方就是一个你根本不认识的人。

但人生无时无刻都很有趣。身份转换，让上一刻彼此还是对方的陌生人，下一刻大家就是朋友敌人、冤家恋人了。一个人一生中遇见过无数的陌生人，但能在生命里留下倩影的又有几个？

倘若不是一个又一个的陌生人出现在我面前，现在这个故事绝对写不下去。

第一个使我留意的陌生人，俊美不凡，容颜苍白，眼神略带沧桑。他就算站着不动，也像是大师所雕塑而成的惊世之作。重点是此人频频出现在我的梦里，而我却不知道他是谁。（我在后来才知道他是谁。）

我在此声明，本人绝非那种无聊至把这毫无意义的梦（后来才知道这梦的意义非凡）搬到台面上来分享的人。这么做我只能用奇窘无比四个字来形容。

言归正传。

此梦的特别之处不再于男主角，而是剧情。

在此我只描述这个梦境，不写下我对此梦的看法，以免读者先入为主，反而失去了想象空间。

** 我眼前一片白茫茫，手脚冰冷却不难受。环顾四周，天空很干净，雪地里十分寂静，显然是雪才刚刚下完。雪地上不只是我一个人，还有其他人，但我一点都不惊讶。个个都身披红色的袍子，在白色的雪地衬托下，好似一朵朵艳丽的玫瑰，但排列得太整齐，却显得他们即严肃又生硬，使我隐隐地不喜欢。我挪动身子，才发现我其实跌坐在地上。在霎那间，有人很轻柔地把我扶起来。我迎上他的双眸，鲜红的瞳仁后边，满是忧虑。**

** "没事了。"我轻拍他的手背，安慰道。寒冷让我感到非常疲惫，也让我的思维异常清晰。**

** "但我还有一件事还没做。"我默念道。**

** 我摆出我的左手，无名指上的戒指在微微的晨阳下慵懒地闪着油脂般的光泽，让人好生好奇究竟那是什么材质。近看，没有耀眼的宝石，整枚戒指仅仅是由细腻温润的白玉雕刻而成。简单纯粹。**

** 我看得入迷，好一会儿才回过神来。摘下戒指，我将它塞在他的手掌心里。他望着我，充满疑惑。**

** "让我走吧，Marcus。"**

平时这个梦都是在我把戒指给了他之后就结束了。但自从（梦里的）我说了"_让我走吧，__Marcus。"_后，我便不再做这个梦了。如今我十分相信这个陌生人就是Marcus。但这又有什么意义吗？

就在停止发梦了五个星期后，一个不速之客找上门来。

那天下午，我从学校接了三个孩子回家后，一阵急促的敲门声响起。我从不知道打开那扇门后，会陷入身不见底的深渊。

门外候着的是一位妙龄女子，从头到脚，无一处是我认识的。她留着微波的深褐色秀发，墨绿色的连身裙，显得她秀丽端庄。但她白皙的肌肤和黑色的瞳仁，竟让我分不出她是本地人还是外国人。她是继"Marcus"之后，第二个陌生人。

"好久不见。"女子幽幽地说道。

我一阵茫然，还未开口问，便被身后的孩子们打扰了。回过头是，那女人已不见了。

当晚，一个自称Ester的女人闯进我家。

话说当时，我正和孩子们一起吃晚餐。忽然，一个黑影从窗户跳进来，把我们吓得魂飞魄散。（我家的公寓在十楼离，地面几百公尺。）

"Elaine，快走。"那女人（第三个陌生人）一把拉起我就走。

她三十出头，妩媚可人，全身散发着诱惑感。褐色调的肤色让她看起来像是本地人，但又有觉得她的皮肤好似裹了一层薄纱，一时间让我联想到牛奶巧克力。可是最让我大感惊讶的，竟然是她力大无穷。我不断地扭打喊叫，她才放开我。

"妳想干什么？"我边吼叫边报警，孩子们都紧紧围绕在我身边。

她不耐烦地闷哼，从口袋抽出手机按了几下，然后将荧幕面向我。

"她有没有来过？"她指着手机急问道。荧幕显现着一个女子的照片。正是当天下午敲门的那个。

到底发生了什么事？！

我的喉咙干巴巴，发不出声音，只能麻麻地点头。

她马上抓着我的肩膀，"听着，Sulpicia找到你了，快点离开这里，要不然就来不及了！"

"放开我！"我怒吼，提起脚向她的腹部踢去。本以为她至少会痛得哎哎大叫，反倒是我的脚踢到钢板似的，痛得飙泪，跌坐在沙发上，而她则纹风不动。

"妳在吵我就把他们三个抛下楼。"我狠狠地瞪着她。

接着，她仿佛意识到什么，示意我安静，然后环顾四周。

瞬间，整间房子静得连时钟滴滴答答的声响也能听得一清二楚。

"妈咪..."Joyce，我最小的女儿颤抖着挨在我怀里。Shelia和Ivan也跟着靠过来。时间一分一秒地过去，我不知道在等什么。

忽然间，她朝我的方向冲过来，"快趴下！"

我来不及反应，一把破空之声便传来。本想看看那把声音从何而来，但无名的疼痛在这时由我的背后迅速蔓延开来。我一吃痛，身子不稳，便倒在地上。温热的液体不断地在我背部流窜。

孩子们一见我倒下，吓得不知所措，只能不断地喊着我。

此刻，我想清醒一点，却又觉得晕眩。在眼前一黑前，我发现那个女人虽然一脸担忧，但她黑溜溜的眼珠好像想把我吃掉。

* * *

"Elaine...Elaine..."

我一听见声音，马上睁开眼。阴暗的房间，是谁在说话？只健一盏柔和的灯光亮着。起初我以为自己身处在医院病房，但时间一久，我便觉得越来越不妥。病房有双人床的吗？可是这里明明就有点滴、医用监护仪、呼吸机、心肺机...有些仪器我连名字都叫不出。我到底伤得多严重啊？

这时，原本的寂静突然被打破，一男一女一前一后推门而入。按两人的样貌来看，应该都不超过三十岁。我霎时间不知道该如何是好。他们是救我的人还是抓我的人？

所以我当时一定是愣头愣脑地望着他们。

男子一看到我，打结的眉头立刻松开。"太好了，妳终于醒了。"

"我在哪里？"我在他靠近之前，问道。

那个本来安静的女子上前，柔声道："没关系，妳现在我们家。妳受了伤，中枪昏迷过去，妳还记得吗？"

不等我问，女子就自我介绍，"我叫Esme，"，指着后边的男子，道："那是我丈夫，Carlisle，也是妳的主治医生。"Esme顿了一下，等我消化，我点点头示意。

我想坐起来，Carlisle一见，马上上前阻止，"别动，妳伤得不轻，万一伤口扯开，就麻烦了。"

"子弹射穿了肺，还好没命中心脏。不然后果不堪设想。"

他给我说着病情时，我没法专心听，脑袋一直轰隆轰隆地摇晃。

"为什么不送我去医院？"我无意间问起，"既然我伤那么严重，为什么不送我去医院？"

两人面面相觑。最后还是Carlisle回答我。"Ester送你来时，吩咐过千万不能送妳到医院。"

我本想问下去，但我实在是太累了。现在不是硬碰硬地时候，我必须养足精神。Esme扶我躺下时，我猛然想起一件非常重要的事。

我握着Esme的手，紧张地问道："我的孩子呢？"

Esme安慰我，道："没事，小孩都很好。"

我看着Esme婉顺的脸庞，渐渐放下心来。

"Esme，"我轻唤，"我想见他们。"

Carlisle劝说道："妳还很虚弱，需要多休息。"

"不，我现在就要见他们。"我反驳。哪有不让母亲见儿女的道理？

"Elaine,妳看窗外，都夜深了。孩子们都睡了。明天吧。等明天妳好些了，就可以去看他们了。"Esme安慰着我。

听完，我只能沉默地接受。Esme与Carlisle离开前，我问了最后一个问题。

"你们为什么一直叫我Elaine？"

他们发出"诶"的叹问声，显然没想到我会这么问。

睡意慢慢地朝我袭来。我继续说，"我叫Tricia Old。"

* * *

**下集预告：Cullens大聚会... **


	2. 扑朔迷离的身份

照理说，我现在应该昏昏沉沉地睡了，但是真正的重头戏却又是在此时发生。

不必问我'那接下来的故事妳又是如何知道的？'，因为我是在一次机缘下才知道的。至于，那次机缘也是后话。

话说Esme与Carlisle下楼时，所有人都已经到齐。

其他人只是安安静静地等待，也没问二人什么。Carlisle和Esme也见怪不怪了。想必是Edward已经将刚才楼上的情况说给大家听。能有位像Edward一样擅长读心术的人在身边，确实带来很多便利。

首先打破这片平静的是Rosalie。

"好吧，现在我们该怎么办？"Rosalie望着Carlisle问道。

Carlisle坐下来，"等Elaine伤势好一点再说吧。"

"Carlisle，看看她的样子。她根本不是Elaine。别说是样貌不一样了，现在她已经连吸血鬼头不是，就只是个普通人。"Rosalie质疑道。一说完，所有人望着她，换成平时Rosalie一定十分骄傲；可这一次，她却若有似无地避开大家的目光。

Rosalie也不是第一次问自己，为何那么讨厌那个女人。那个女人是不起眼的人类，年到三十，她也逃不过岁月的洗礼。不过她偏偏就拥有Rosalie梦寐以求的生活。每天为生活忙碌、慢慢老去、享受亲情的快乐，使她既羡慕又妒忌。但世界上又不是只有那个女人拥有她没有的。

要知道原因，还必须看回Rosalie的最后一句话：_现在她已经连吸血鬼头不是_。

Rosalie想了一下，换成另一种说法："好，就算她真是Elaine，我们更加不能把她留在这里。Sulpicia会把我们杀了。"

"哦，Sulpicia如何做到这一点，真是耐人寻味哪。"Jacob说道，边把身后的大门关上。不想惹祸上身就出声呗。Jacob心想。

"闭嘴，"Rosalie无视Jacob的存在，继续道："不如我们把她送回Volturi吧，不管怎么说她也是Marcus的妻子。"

"前妻。"Jasper补上一句。

众人一时之间沉默。

Edward马上打断她，"别说了，事情不是妳想象的那样。"

"不行，Rosalie。Ester交代过，千万不能让Volturi家族知道Elaine还活着。"Esme提醒大家。

Jacob插嘴问道："为什么所有人都为这个人争吵不休？我以为Bella叫我来是有什么要事。"

"Jacob，今天我们还活着，还是托了Elaine的帮忙。"Alice说道。

Jacob听得一头雾水，"什么？"

"还记得当年我们差一点被Volturi..."Bella还没说完，Jacob就打断，"好好好，那我怎么当时没在战场上见过她？"

"要打一场胜战，不能只是单靠战场上的将士，"Jasper补充道，然后望着Alice。

"在Irina向Volturi举报后，我就不断开始在脑海里预见一个人。"

Alice的目光盯着窗外的山，仿佛灵魂已经飘到过去，"一开始我很害怕，因为那个人好像非常了解我的天赋与限制，所以每次我预见她时，她都戴着面具。"

"第一次，我预见她将会才两天后见到我，并叫我离开Cullens，以保护我所爱的人。但我没那么做。我不知道为什么她要这么说，可是我知道过两天就能与她见面，所以我等着。"

"一直到两天后她却没来。这种事从来没发生过。明明都已经决定了，我才能把她未来的到来看得如此清楚。"这时，Jasper握着Alice的双手，似乎在缓和她的情绪。"就算她已经改变决定，我应该也能看到她改变决定后的结果。可是我却看不到。"

"正当我以为自己出了什么问题时，我又预见她了。也是约定好在两天后见面。未来的她准备告诉我，她不会伤害我和我的家人，但是万一Volturi得到我，后果就...她给我分析了许多将会发生的结果。但凡我想也想不到的，她都能说出来。"

Jasper接下去说："我们等了两天，最后又被放飞机。我和Alice当时就决定马上离开，以免落入Volturi手里。之后，我们一路上，让所有遇着的朋友都去找你们。后来，Alice又再一次预知到这个人会在不久后与他们在欧洲相遇，并在到时告诉我们去亚马逊一趟。"

"最后，我们当然没见到她啦，"Alice平静后，又恢复开朗的性情，"我预知到她将告诉我的话后，连欧洲也没去就立刻赶到亚马逊了。"

"我们在亚马逊找到了Zafrina，Senna和Kachiri，他们知道了我们的遭遇后都很愿意帮忙。起初我以为她，是因为清楚Zafrina的天赋，才让我去找Zafrina她们。可后来，我们在谈话中，意识到Kachiri曾经受人所托。

"有人告诉Kachiri在未来某人将来找Kachiri，请Kachiri给予他们帮助。"

"那时我们就非常奇怪，我一度怀疑世上是否有另一个人拥有与我相同的天赋，甚至比我的高强。为什么会预测到事情的发展？所以我们继续问下去。原来Kachiri也只是初识那个人。"

"Kachiri告诉我们：'她说她自己是个游民。刚从亚洲旅行来。她一见着我，就十分高兴。又问我哪里还能见到其他同胞。我当时觉得她是个好相处的人，就都说与她听了。'我们问她现在那个人去哪儿了。但是Kachiri却答道：'我也不知道，我只向她介绍哪些地方有我们认识的朋友罢了。' 我们思来想去，都没有头绪，无意间，Senna问起Kachiri说她到底介绍了哪儿。"

" '没哪儿，就是法国、英国、意大利、冰岛、土耳其、美国、加拿大、墨西哥、委内瑞拉、秘鲁...'听完Kachiri的答案，我们就彻底打消了寻人的念头。接着，Kachiri突然喃喃自语：'她会不会在南美洲呢？糟了，她该不会去找那个半个人类吧？'我们一听到'半个人类'，连忙问道。"

"Zafrina解释道：'他是吸血鬼也是人类，好像妳的侄女一样。他比较...低调。'Zafrina一说完，我就知道我们有希望了。"Alice说到这儿，眼睛闪闪发亮。

"让我猜，之后你们就把Huilen和Nahuel找出来。然后你们就猜测妳预见的人跟Kachiri遇见的人是同一个人。然后这个人又是你们所说的Elanie？你们是怎么想到的？"Jacob开口问道。

"当然是Kachiri的经历呀，她曾问过那个人的名字，问她为什么哪儿都不认识。那人当时只答：'因为我还年轻'。"Alice解释道。

一听到这里，众人都倒吹一口气。

其实说到这儿，Alice的'寻找救星之旅'并没有透露出这到底与Elaine有什么关系。

Kachiri当时是问了两个问题：一、那个人的名字；二、为什么那个人哪儿都不认识。'因为我还年轻'这个答案，倘若是回答后者则决无大碍；可如果是回答前者则不得了了—必须提到，Cullen家族的对话是以英文在进行，这个答案也是由那个人以英文回答Kachiri的。这个答案（Alice照原文说）就是：Because I'm young。

"诶？"Jacob听得摸不着头。

"Elaine的全名叫Elaine Young。"Edward说道。

'Because I'm young'变'Because I'm Young'！

Emmett咧嘴笑道："真酷，以前叫Young，现在叫Old。"

Jacob搔搔头发，"行，现在楼上那个女人确定是Elaine Young啦？"

"才怪，"Rosalie打断道，"就算Alice与Kachiri见到的是Elaine Young，也不能证明她有心要是救Renesmee的。就算Elaine Young真救了Renesmee，也不能证明Tricia就是Elaine。何况她自己也否认。"

"嗯，事实上我并没有亲眼见过Elaine。"Alice承认道。

"不，Alice妳见过她，应该说我们三人，妳、我、Bella都见过她。"Edward冷不防地吐出一句。

"我？"Bella奇怪地盯着Edward。

"在Volturi的城堡里，"Edward合上眼回想，"其中一个就是Elaine。"

"你怎么那么确定？"Carlisle问道。

Edward吸进一口气，尽管他不必呼吸，"Carlisle，每个人都有相同的特点：一个身躯，头部链接躯体上方，四肢。五官集于头部。同时每个人又有能分别个人的特征，比如痣、胎记等等。"他停顿一下，观察大家。

"我不明白。"Carlisle满脸好奇。

"思维也是，每个人的思维即相似又有差别，就好像人的躯体似的。有些思维特别让我印象深刻，，犹如身上有个明显的胎记一样。"

"等等你是说每个人的思维都有特别的...记号，DNA之类的？"Jacob问道。

"DNA是个学术性名词，我不确定每个人的思维之所以有差别，是不是因为由它来决定。"Edward回答Jacob的问题。

然后Edward转过头又问道："难道你们都不好奇，我究竟是如何听到大家的思维吗？"

所有人的目光集中在Edward身上。

"我从来都不是'听'到别人在想什么。对于'听'的定义，我觉得声音必须通过耳朵，传递讯息传送到大脑皮层听觉中枢。我并没利用到耳朵来完成读心术。当然，我也并非'读'心，因为'读'的定义，是透过眼睛将所看到的文字、图像、公式，通过大脑吸收。思维不是一连串的文字，我'读'不出来。虽然我常会看到别人脑袋里的图像，但是那都不是我读心的主要方式。"

"那又是如何？"Carlisle问道。

"我'感觉'到的，Carlisle。一个画面、一把声音、一个带着情绪的意念都可以。我不是听到或读到的。这些都是直接由我的头脑接收，不通过其他器官。"

Rosalie听到这里，已经十分不耐烦。"那你的天赋跟Elaine的事有干系？"

"Rosalie，我们的耳朵能让我们分辨每把声音的主人。前提是那些声音必须是由声带发出。像我之前说的，别人并没有说出心里的想法，所以我'听'不到。所以当妳只能用耳朵分辨不同人的声音，你会如何分辨别人没说出口但突然在你脑袋盘旋的念头，究竟是属于谁的？没人会在自己的念头前，加上'某某人说：'"

Edward见没人出声，继续道："起初我也很混淆，但后来我渐渐的抓到诀窍。思维就好...像频率一样,我想这应该是最适合的词儿。"

"我脑袋自然而然会将这些频率，转换成讯息。不必问我如何办到的，我自己也不清楚，而且这也不是重点。"

"重点是透过这些频率，我发现每个人的频率...思维都是独一无二。可以说连相似的也没有，所有人都有明显的差别，双胞胎也是。"

Carlisle思索，"如照你所说，那些频率应该就是脑电波。"

"难道一个人的情绪不会影响到自身的频率吗？"Jasper想了想问道。

"会，频率甚至可以说是变化无穷，可我从没混淆过，因为它们之间相差很大。言归正传，楼上的她..."Edward抬眉，看着Esme。

"她叫Trisha。"Esme如实回答。

"所以Trisha的脑电波与我们在Volturi见到的其中一人是同一个人。"

Jacob不断踱步，"等一下，那个Trisha跟Volturi有什么关系？"

Carlisle解释道，"不是Trisha与Volturi有什么关系,而是Elaine曾经是Volturi的一分子。"

"什么？！"Jacob大呼吃惊，接着连忙分析，"Elaine本来与Volturi是一伙儿，所以她也是吸血鬼，后来背着Volturi，帮了Alice，然后某天又无端出现在我们面前，还是以人类的姿态出现。我的天哪！这究竟是怎么回事？"

Edward垂下头，"可是有一点我十分不解。理论上，Trisha的思维与Elaine的思维是相同的，但是Trisha的好像缺了什么。比方说，Elaine是一幅完整的拼图，Trisha就是同一幅但又缺了几角的拼图。不能说我找错人，因为世间上不可能有第二幅一模一样的拼图。"

"那现在你们都一致认为她是Elaine啦？"Rosalie问道。

"不管她是谁，她现在的身份是病人，我不能眼睁睁地放任病人不管。"Carlisle阐明道。

听完，所有人静下来，然后各自离开。

Renesmee的目光停留在楼梯口，"妈，我想去看她。"

Bella轻轻拥着Renesmee，"明天吧，今天让她好好休息。"

谁知道明天又是如何？

* * *

在幽暗的车厢里，Ester纤细的手指扶在驾驶盘上，在野露无人的道路轻快地飞驰。

她掏出手机，摁了几个号码，手机嘟嘟几声，对方便接过话筒。

"Sawasdee Ka，"Ester含笑说道。

"干吗？"一个女孩不满的问道，有经验的人都能听出她的泰文，充满了异国口音，"有话快说。"电话另一端不断传来吵杂声。

Ester挪了坐姿，小声地说道："我找到她了。"

然后，电话一片寂静。Ester不晓得对方是否有听见。

三十秒后，电话传来一阵轰雷震耳的咆哮，"去死吧你！赌输了钱，就给我滚蛋！我一分钱也不会借你！"跟着的是一声摔门，对方那里也变得不那么吵了。

"喂—"Ester试探性地问道。

两秒后，对方才回应，"在哪儿找到她？"

"新加坡。"

对方闷哼了一声，接着突然爆笑，"她竟然躲在那里。妳看这是不是传统意义上的'我站得那么近，却离得那么远'。我在泰国，她在新加坡。亏我还费尽心思的，托人使钱，在西半球寻了她那么多年。"语言里传递着"我被捉弄了"的哭笑不得。

"她的办法行得通啊，"Ester边顾着驾驶盘边说道，"按照逻辑，不管是分散注意力也好，减少被捕获的几率也罢，她都应该躲在西半球—高加索人种聚集地，因为她本身也是。

对方接过话茬儿， "就好像桦尺蛾*一样。"

"但她一定也想到，她能想到的，别人一定也能猜到。所以当全世界都以为她会躲在西半球时，她偏偏逃到新加坡。"Ester说罢，把车停下来，"谁也没想到她偏偏来到一个让自己看起来显眼的环境。"

"不会吧，虽然那里是东南亚国家，但也是个国际大都会，总会有几个外国人。"

"对我来说，在一百颗绿豆粒找一颗红豆，或是在一百颗绿豆粒找十颗红豆，都是易如反掌的事。只是我没去找罢了。"

"这叫'自由'险中求，很大胆的举动，还真像她呢。"对方感叹道。

Ester息了引擎，监视着窗外，"Agnes，听着，我现在要告诉妳一件非常严肃的事，妳身边有人吗？"

对方没说话，但Ester可以听见电话另一端的背景声已经小了许多。

"从头到尾妳还没告诉我最重要的事？"Agnes激动地细语。

"我们之前一直找不到Elaine，是因为我们走的方向错了。我见到Elaine时，她已经改头换面了。"

"她整容啦？不对，吸血鬼能整容吗？咿，等等，"Agnes顿了顿，"Ester，妳去见Elaine干吗？！我以为我们已经同意不会让Elaine知道我们的存在。"

"突发事件！如果我不去，她一枪给人打死了。"

"Ester，是我耳朵有问题，还是你脑袋进水了？枪怎么可能伤得了吸血..."

Agnes没来得及说完，就被打断。"因为她是人类，傻瓜。"

说完，Ester只听见对方一声"劈啪"，好像是电话掉了。

"妳妳妳说什么？"

"Agnes，闭起你的嘴，然后听我说。我最近听到风声，说Sulpicia近日会在新加坡有所行动，本来我也纳闷为什么会选在那里，照理说新加坡人口密度高，阳光普照，说什么Elaine也不会在那儿，我是觉得没有一个吸血鬼会在那里出现，"Ester有意无意地看看手表（尽管时间对她并没有多大意义，就只是个习惯），"所以我留下来调查。最后让我发现，他们特别关注一个女人。当时一见到那女人戴着的戒指，我就想说：'肯定错不了'。Elaine一定是已经找到方法，从吸血鬼变回人类了，还改名Trisha Old。不过，我不知道改造过程会不会有副作用，尽管她还保留着高加索人种的特征，但是现在的容貌已经完全不一样了，也不记得任何事了。"

Ester想了想，加上一句。"还有，她现在收养了三个小孩。"

* * *

_*_**Peppered moth** (_Biston betularia_) is a temperate species of night-flying moth, which effectively camouflaged them against the trees and lichens upon which they rested_ ._

_Source: wikipedia_

* * *

**下集预告：千万不要惹Elaine Young！**_  
_


End file.
